


Равновесие

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208116) by [Seascribe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seascribe). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Дину снятся сны. Рваные, дрожащие сны о незабытой агонии, от которых он просыпается с криком. Сэм всегда рядом. «Эй, эй, Дин, все хорошо, я тут. Дыши, дыши». Он целует Дина в макушку, словно маленького ребенка, и ложится рядом, и они как две разномастные ложки в ящике. По утрам Дин отталкивает его и обзывает девчонкой. Сэм только улыбается немного грустно и идет готовить завтрак. За оладьями и кофе Дину хочется поцеловать его, но он этого не делает. Вместо этого говорит: «По-моему, я нашел охоту в Вилмингтоне».

Сидя у больничной кровати Дина, рядом с пикающими мониторами и мигающими лампочками, Сэм шепчет: «Я больше так не могу, Дин». Дин хочет сказать «хорошо» и «прости», но трубка в горле не дает говорить. Поэтому он дотягивается до руки брата и изо всех сил ее сжимает.

В квартиру они покупают только одну кровать. Три недели, и у них еще ни разу не было секса. Сэм последний раз касался его — там, вот так, о боже, Сэм, да, вот так! — еще до Ада, и Дин перестал ждать. Надеяться.

Иногда, как сегодня, идет дождь, и Дин перегибается через перила, чувствует, как намокают волосы, и глупо улыбается.

Дин всегда оставляет в кофейнике лишнюю порцию кофе для Сэма. Такого не было с тех давних пор, когда они были маленькими: тогда по субботам Дин вставал первым, позволяя Сэму спать сколько влезет, и готовил тосты и бекон. Он улыбается. Они это заслужили.

«Пол намочишь», — говорит Сэм тихо и осторожно ставит чашку с кофе на стол. 

И Дин отпускает себя. «Сэмми», — стонет он брату в губы, слизывает с них вкус сливок и сахара. Сэм бережно обхватывает ладонями его лицо, как нечто драгоценное, гладит колючие от щетины щеки. «Я так скучал по тебе, — шепчет он. — Мне не хватало этого».

Дин стонет и запускает пальцы в дурацкие Сэмовы волосы, прижимается всем телом, чувствуя до боли знакомые тепло и пульсацию у бедра. Он пьян и слеп в объятиях Сэма, позволяет довести себя до продавленного дивана в гостиной. На потертых подушках они по-прежнему совпадают, словно кусочки паззла, — так же, как в четыре и восемь, в двадцать три и двадцать семь; Сэм дышит Дину в ухо, а его огромные ноги свешиваются с края дивана.

«Так хочу тебя», — выдыхает Сэм, и Дин выгибается ему навстречу, скользит руками по бокам, заставляя давиться смехом и дергать бедрами. «Я твой, — говорит ему Дин. — Я здесь».

Они трутся друг об друга, словно подростки, слишком возбужденные, чтобы раздеться и сделать все как надо. Не важно. Сэм ухмыляется Дину в шею и кончает в трусы.

«Вот так, детка», — вздыхает Дин, и Сэм кусает его за ухо.


End file.
